The present invention relates to fluid dispensers, and more particularly to a correction fluid dispenser of the pencil or pen type for correcting typewriter or other printed errors.
The correction of errors occurring in typewritten material or other printed media is frequently accomplished by an operator applying a white liquid substance onto the typed page by means of a brush which is dipped into a bottle containing the substance. After the substance over the erased area has dried, the correct character is entered on the dried layer of white substance, or correction fluid. While this method may prove adequate in many instances, the employment of the separate elements (brush and bottle of liquid) is not considered to be the optimum in efficient application of the correction fluid in that the brush must be removed from the fluid and replaced after each erasure, and the bottle sealed in order to retain the correction fluid in a liquid state.
Correction fluid dispensers of the pencil or pen type are also offered on the market, and have been found to provide a more compact device which is simple to use and to store than the brush and bottle type discussed above. Generally, these devices have internally a spring biased plunger which closes the discharge orifice of the device to prevent drying of the correction fluid reservoir. Pressure applied to the point of the device operates to push the plunger back into the device and clear off the discharge orifice to permit flow of correction fluid through the orifice. A problem that has persisted with these devices lies in the fact that a forcible spring bias is required to maintain the plunger in an orifice blocking position, tight and secure enough to prevent drying of the fluid. On the other hand, for proper functioning of the device, it is important that the orifice be cleared by very light pressure upon the point. The latter is a desirable feature because it often happens that the only backing or support for the paper during a correction operation is the hand of the operator.
Many of these constructions therefore that provide a secure fluid shutoff are difficult to operate while those that are easy to operate suffer from drying of the fluid reservoir.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a correction fluid dispenser providing both ease of operation and a positive seal against drying of the correction fluid.
A further object of the invention is to provide a correction fluid dispenser which will correct the single letter without blobbing and deliver fluid with a smooth continuous rolling motion without the need to dab the pen to promote fluid flow.
A further object of the invention is to provide a correction fluid dispenser of the pencil or pen type which is simple to manufacture and has a minimum number of components.